


[Podfic of] Into Each Life Some Rain Will Fall Like Cat Piss In Your Shoes

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny is waiting for Patrick to get home from Switzerland. What he gets is a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Into Each Life Some Rain Will Fall Like Cat Piss In Your Shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Into Each Life Some Rain Will Fall Like Cat Piss In Your Shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/848740) by [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/SnAm8w) [3.9 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 8:31

**Streaming:**  



End file.
